


where is home?

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [8]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck Even and Isak being adorable in public, M/M, Skam did that!, all the cliches, all the feelings, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Moving in, the Isak and Even way:'Fuck,' says Isak, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Even at the same time, 'why did we do that again?' He straightens his legs and gets on his hands and knees, crawling the few inches towards Even. Any other day, this would be really hot. 'Are you OK, Even?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying because they are so happy and isak sat on even's leg and the pda and the love and how comfortable they are being together in public and their friends and the girl squad and sana and just 
> 
> needed to get this pointless, self-indulgent drabble out of the way so i can continue with my crying 
> 
> also i think the new season electrocuted my muse back to life

When they move in to their new flat, Isak accidentally hits his head against the doorframe. He yelps and flails his arms and Even grunts when Isak's fist catches the side of his jaw. Even wobbles, stumbles, and gravity -- plus a squirming Isak -- makes them fall to the floor in a tangled heap of 'ow' and 'what' and 'fuck'.

'That was an epic fail,' says Mahdi, sounding impressed.

'10/10,' Magnus chimes in.

'That was funny,' says Jonas, 'but are you alright?'

'Fuck,' says Isak, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Even at the same time, 'why did we do that again?' He straightens his legs and gets on his hands and knees, crawling the few inches towards Even. Any other day, this would be really hot. 'Are you OK, Even?'

Even winces when Isak gently runs a finger at the spot under his chin. 'A little tender but I'll live. You?'

He runs his fingers through Isak's short hair. Isak sighs. Sometimes he really misses the length just so he can feel Even's grip better. 'Mostly in shock. Shock at our stupidity.'

'Who's idea was it to do a bridal style entrance, anyway?' asks Even ruefully.

'Yours, you idiot.'

'Oh. We fucked that up.'

Isak rolls his eyes. 'Yeah.'

'We're just gonna get the rest of your stuff,' Magnus interrupts, jamming a thumb over his shoulder. 'Make out as much as you want. It's your place.'

Mahdi shrugs. 'Or you could actually help _us_ move _you_ in to your new place.'

Isak takes a second to think about it, then makes a face. 'Even's injured, you guys!' he whinges.

'Yeah,' snorts Jonas, placing his hands on Mahdis' shoulders and turning him bodily around, 'go heal him with your tongue, Isak.'

Their footsteps and laughter echo from the hallway and into the empty flat. Isak lifts a leg over Even's knee and combs back Even's gold hair from his face. 'Geez, I was not expecting this to happen on literally the first minute we spend here.'

'It makes it memorable, though,' says Even, lips quirking. He leans back on one arm and looks around the place. Isak stares at him a little longer and then does the same. It's not much but Isak already loves it because it represents so many things: beginnings and endings, staying in love and belongingness, privacy and safety. There's nothing in the flat except for the two of them. All of their things are still crammed in Mahdi's van: Isak's pillows, Even's hoodies, a box full of games and DVDs, sheafs of paper, a skateboard, two radios, scuffed trainers, brand new curtains, the Xbox, Even's medication, and so much more. Soon, this bare, impersonal space will be decorated with the stories they collect together. The possibility of the future is vast and terrifying, and Isak tightens his grip on Even's shoulders. From here on out, _anything_ can happen.

Well --

Isak looks at Even's face, studies the sharp angles and the way the light gathers in his blue eyes.

There's one thing he knows for sure --

Even catches his gaze and tips his head back a little, mouth curling into a knowing smile. 'Halla,' he says; soft, fond, and private. Isak bends down and kisses him, thinking of the champagne and welcome sex they'll have later. Of the first sleep and morning after.

For the moment, at least, he and Even are staying here with each other. They're home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is love! comments, kudos, bookmarks, anything <3


End file.
